


Dump

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto visits Ignis’ apartment.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Dump

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“You know, this is the first time I’ll be seeing your appointment,” Prompto hums, climbing out of Ignis’ sleek car down in the parking lot. Ignis walks around to the trunk and pops it open. 

“I do hope you’re not disappointed.”

“To be honest, I’m kind of hoping it’s a gross mess.” 

Ignis shoots him a wry look, and Prompto grins. He imagines the place will be spotless, absolutely immaculate, and he’ll get in all sorts of trouble for little things like not using a coaster. But first they’ll have to find a place to stash the seven stuffed animals Ignis unloads into their arms. Prompto juggles four while Ignis holds onto three in one arm, closing the trunk with another. Then he’s locking up and guiding Prompt over to the doors.

He types in his code to get them into the lobby, and as they stroll inside, Prompto notes, “I was surprised you agreed to take these, by the way.”

They get in the elevator, and Ignis glances at him. “Did you want any?”

“Nah.” Prompto shrugs. If he was going to keep a poorly-made stuffed animal from the fair, he’d want it to be one he won himself. Instead, they’re holding the fruits of Gladiolus and Noctis’ labour. It does make Prompto wonder, since it was his first actual trip to the fair with them, “Are they always like that, by the way? Crazy competitive at those games?”

The elevator lets out onto Ignis’ floor. Ignis fishes his keys out of his pocket and walks over to a nearby door, answering, “Well...”

He pushes the door open, and Prompto steps inside. He almost steps on a fuzzy alligator in the process.

Ignis wades through the stuffed animals to toe off his shoes. Then he’s pulling the toys out of Prompto’s arms. Prompto’s too stunned to stop him. But Prompto does manage to dazedly follow him into the living room. 

Ignis adds the stuffed animals to the enormous pile of similar toys mounted up on all three couches. The dining table’s covered, the kitchen counter almost entirely swallowed up. Every single shelf has at least five toys on it. There are several dozen nails in the walls sporting a multitude of key-chains. 

Ignis sighs, “Those two have a problem.” Then he looks back at Prompto and calmly asks, “Coffee?”

Prompto’s too shocked to form words. He sort of nods. Ignis wades over to the kitchen cabinets and starts pulling tiny teddy bears out of coffee mugs and the kettle, while Prompto tries to find somewhere, _anywhere_ to sit. He just hopes the coffee doesn’t taste like stuffing.


End file.
